


I am Spider-Man

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Sokovia Accords, But no bashing on Team Iron Man, Civil War Team Captain America, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Maguire's Spidey in MCU, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post Spider-man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: A long one-shot detailing what could have happened if Maguire's Spider-Man was in the MCU.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	I am Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is an idea I had for a long while when I read a Quora answer by a Steven McReynolds, so this one-shot is heavily inspired by that answer, thank you to Steven.
> 
> So yeah, here Maguire's Spidey exists in MCU, and I'll be giving a brief description of what MCU would have been like with him in it.
> 
> At first I wanted to do this as a long story but I don't think I'll be writing any long stories for a bit other than 'The path to redemption' and 'A Devil in the City of Angels'. So a one-shot description will have to do for now.
> 
> Now this fic won't be anti-anyone, because as much as I disliked Tony in Civil War and Homecoming, I still love him in the others films, even if his toxic stans need to shut the fuck up.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve Rogers asked in wonder.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" Bruce asked, his credulity strained. Romanoff, the woman who'd picked him up in India, seemed to be reasonably competent, but all the same…

The rising sensation snapped him out of it. Peering over the edge of the flight deck, Bruce could see a gigantic metal fan slowly rising out of the water. Suddenly it became clear. _Turbines, like a hovercraft_.

"Gentlemen", Natasha said, gesturing toward the ship's command structure. A short elevator ride later they were on the bridge, a bustle of a different sort.

Bruce stepped to the side, watching in mild confusion as Steve opened his wallet and handed Director Fury a crisp $10 bill. Unlike Rogers, _he_ found nothing familiar about this; he wanted nothing more than to return to the lab and hide-

"Doctor Banner?"

The voice belonged to an earnest looking kid in his mid-twenties, a big smile on his vaguely familiar face.

"Ah, you'll have to help me, um…"

"Parker, sir. I used to work for Doctor Connors."

"Oh, yeah, Curt's lab guy. Is he uh, here?"

"No, not anymore, he became a giant lizard so Spider-Man had to put him down."

"Oh", Banner replied, even more confused. Curt Connors was a world renowned biologist; he had no idea who this Parker was. And turned into a Lizard? Looks like he wasn't the only one with transformation issues, and he had missed a lot while on the run.

"Well, good for you. So…SHIELD brought you in for-"

"Oh, no. I know Spider-Man."

"You…you know him?"

A slightly pained look crossed Parker's face. "Yeah, that guy. I'm sort of his agent."

"Oh. Is…he around?"

"Yeah, he's…..around. He's not really big on crowds though."

This was getting weird.

"Okay…" Banner said. "Well, nice to meet you…Er, again."

"Of course, Doctor. I look forward to working with you. I'll be pitching in on that front at least."

Peter helped out Bruce in the lab while Steve, Natasha and the newly arrived Thor brought in Loki, and later Peter" met Tony as well, where they did get along a little over a shared love for science, alongside Bruce, though when he heard Tony say- "Wonder if they should have left him on ice", he wasn't very pleased.

"You really are a tone-deaf person, aren't you?" Peter asked Tony, who turned to him in shock.

"I thought we were getting along, kid!" Tony snapped.

"I am not a kid, and, how would you feel if you overheard someone saying 'wonder if they should have left him in the desert'?" Peter asked, and at that point Tony had no response as he just sighed.

Later, after the attack on the Helicarrier and Coulson's 'death', Peter had finally revealed his identity to Steve, Tony, Natasha and the now normal Clint, earning him their respect and trust, and he bonded a little with Steve too over shared American-ness.

"You got heart, where are you from?" Steve asked.

"Queens", Peter smiled, his heart soaring as he was talking to his childhood hero like they were equals.

"Brooklyn", Steve said, gesturing to himself while patting Peter's shoulder. "I'd never thought I'd meet someone like you in this day and age, thank you for surprising me again."

"What do you know? I'm just full of surprises", Peter said as the two shared a chuckle.

And thus, Peter helped out in the Chitauri Invasion, and became an official member of the Avengers.

Then, while taking on street crime, Spider-Man eventually encountered a thief called Black Cat, and while taking on her, saw that there was potential in her for good too, and eventually brought her to the good side, and so she helped him take down her father when he had escaped prison, the two eventually revealing their identities to each other, and her name was Felicia Hardy.

After a talk with Mary Jane, who was still a good friend of his, Peter had decided to go for it, and the two had started dating.

Peter later helped out the Avengers again when they were taking on Hydra bases, and while part of him understood why Tony wanted to make Ultron, he still wasn't a fan of how Tony had gone about it. "I get it, I get why you wanted to make something like this, to protect us all from threats. But you see, you tried to play God too and mess with forces you don't understand. Otto did the same thing years ago, and it didn't end well for him."

When Wanda whammied Peter, his greatest fear was everyone he loved dead and New York gone, with him being the one who had failed to save them, and later, when Clint took them to his home, seeing him with a family inspired Peter to maybe semi-retire at least.

After Ultron was defeated and Wanda became an Avenger, Peter proposed to Felicia, and she accepted, and he was semi-retired now, as he was still the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man alongside Black Cat, but his stint as an Avenger was done.

Aunt May's health also deteriorated due to her old age, so he stayed by her side, but eventually she passed on, sadly, with Felicia being there for him as he cried all night.

When the issue of the Sokovia Accords was brought up, Peter also convened with the others to talk over the issue, since while not an Avenger he was still a superhero.

"If we don't do this now, it will be done to us later. That's the fact. It won't be pretty", Tony said.

Peter cleared his throat. Seven years as an Avenger, he'd slowly gotten used to voicing his opinion; they had, eventually become his friends.

"Is…what you're saying that if I don't sign that, if I don't put my name on that document…no more Spider-Man?"

"Yeah Pete, that's the gist of it."

"Where do I sign up for that? No more Spider-Man, I mean?"

"What?" Tony asked. "You want to quit now? Why?"

"I can't, Tony. I've got my fiancée to think of. I can't take that risk. I can't put Felicia in danger like that. Not all of us are bulletproof like you."

"You think I don't take risks, is that it? Do you remember the Mandarin? They blew up my house with Pepper and me inside!"

"You told them where you lived!"

"It was to prove I wasn't afraid of them!"

"Well I am!" Peter shouted back. "I…I can't lose Felicia too. Not after everything else."

"Pete, the information is secure. I fought Ross on this. I made him swear to protect your anonymity."

Peter reached over and tapped the paper copy on the coffee table between them. "If I put my name on that paper, it's out there. We thought SHIELD was secure too, and look where that got us."

He looked over at Tony and shook his head. "I'm sorry Tony, but I can't do this."

He stood up and collected his jacket from the back of his chair. "If this is what it takes for me to be Spider-Man, then I'll be Spider-Man no more."

Eventually though, Steve asked him if he would like to help against the Winter Soldiers that could be unleashed, telling him the full situation, and Peter decided to help out on his own free will, alongside Felicia.

At the airport, another kid in a Spider-Man suit with spider-like powers snatched Cap's shield, surprising Peter as the fight soon began.

Tony was going to fire at Cap when his palm was violently jerked down, off target, by a strand of super strong, nearly transparent silk, which appeared from nowhere and attached itself to his gauntlet.

"Gotta say Spidey, I'm surprised" he said, tearing the strand away from his arm. "I thought you were done with this."

"I was…and then my friends decided to beat each other up."

"So you decided to join in? This isn't your fight. You made that abundantly clear."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that", Peter replied.

"Yeah, me too."

Tony wasn't sure which was first, his repulsor shot or the flurry of small web projectiles Pete fired at his chest, pelting him like bullets as they strafed each other.

' _At least I didn't shoot first…I don't think'_ he told himself.

"Another Spider-Man?" Peter asked as they grappled. "That's low Tony, even for you."

"What do you care? I thought you were done with the name."

"What do _you_ care? It's not your name."

"Spider-Man's important, Pete. The world needs Spider-Man. I just wish it could still be you."

Peter eventually managed to beat the other Spider-Man, and then he, Felicia and the rest of Team Cap let themselves be captured to let Steve and Bucky get away, but they were also rescued later by Steve, and as much as Peter wanted to go with them, he couldn't leave New York, and took the plea deal like Scott and Clint, though Felicia wanted to go with Steve, so the two had a tearful farewell, hoping they'd see each other again. Peter was then set up in Brooklyn by Tony himself.

While Peter wasn't allowed to be Spider-Man due to the deal, when he saw the new Spider-Man, who he eventually found out was Miles Morales, he decided to break the deal to mentor him, since he was a good kid who needed to be shown the right path.

And Peter doing what he wasn't allowed to attracted Tony's attention.

"This is entrapment. You know that, right?"

"Why? Because you're doing the one thing you're not allowed to, Pete?"

"You planned this from the beginning, Tony. That's why you set me up in Brooklyn. You knew Miles would seek me out, and when I stepped out of line-"

"Pete, are you an idiot?"

"What?"

"Simple, yes/no question. Are you an idiot?"

"I don't-"

"Okay, yeah, I set you up in Brooklyn because Miles is from here and I knew he'd find you. He's a smart kid. He needs a good role model, and we both know that's not me."

"You're the hero, Tony. I'm just a felon."

"Goddammit Pete I'm trying to help you", He took a deep breath. "I put you here because the kid needed you…and you need the kid. "

Tony shook his head. "I never should've let you stop being Spider-Man."

"Let me? What makes you think that was ever your choice? I was Spider-Man long before I met you. Long before you were Iron Man. Why does everyone think they can make this decision for me?"

"It's not just your choice to make, Pete. You used to be a hero, not this, not whatever this is. You did the right thing because it was right, always."

Peter chuckled. "Not always."

"Maybe not. But more than me. You and Steve always made the rest of us look bad", Tony took a deep breath. "You can't run from who you are, Pete. Not anymore."

He set the case down on Pete's desk. "It's locked. When you're ready, you'll know what to do."

Peter eventually helped Miles beat Shocker alongside Daredevil and Black Sky, and Shocker turned out to be his uncle, sadly, and Peter comforted him, growing into that role for the kid, who eventually suited up and became Spider-Man too.

Peter also became good allies with Daredevil and Black Sky, and teamed up regularly.

Peter later opened the case Tony had left him (and the code was 'Responsibility!'), and it was a Stark-tech enhanced version of his last suit, which made him smile for the first time in a long time.

Though Peter decided to use this suit only in the worst situations.

And then Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw attacked.

"Your wrist isn't going to rotate that way, Boss."

"Not helping, FRIDAY", Tony grunted, straining to twist one of his lasers into position to slice through the metal and aluminum wreckage the little one, Squidward, had wrapped around him like a vice.

"If I get you out of there, am I gonna get arrested?" a familiar voice asked.

 _As I live and breathe_ \- "Not by me, anyway."

"Oh, that's a relief", Peter Parker replied. With a grunt, he tugged the metal away from Tony's body. In a flash his laser sprang into existence, neatly slicing it in two.

"Good to see you, Spidey."

"Thanks, Tony. You too."

"Are you up to speed?"

Spider-Man looked at the wreckage littering both sides of the street. "Rowdy tourists?"

"Yeah, something like that. Listen, there's this necklace the bad guys are after. They've got the wizard who owns it, but the kid is already on him-"

"Wait, Miles is here?" Peter all but shouted.

"Well, I didn't invite him! He just showed up, like you, but with better timing. You getting' old, Pete?"

"We've gotta get after him!"

"I won't argue with that. Latch on Spidey, I'll give you a lift."

And so Tony and Peter arrived to help Miles against Cull, with the two Spiders wrapping him around in webbing and hitting him from both sides, knocking him down.

"Way to go, Spidey", Peter complimented.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Spidey", Miles smiled.

Miles latched around Strange, being beamed up, but Maw knocked Peter down before he could intervene, so he didn't accompany Tony, Strange and Miles to Titan, and instead joined Bruce who phoned Team Cap, and they arrived in New York, with Peter and Felicia having a tearful kiss and reunion.

During the Battle of Wakanda, Peter webbed Thanos' gauntlet hand and tried to pull him away from Wanda and Vision with a powerful grunt but Thanos pulled him with his own web and knocked him out.

Peter survived the Snap, but Felicia, Miles and Mary Jane did not, breaking him.

So he continued being Spider-Man and helping the city, but that's all he did now, Peter Parker was barely living, it was all Spider-Man.

Then Scott returned 5 years later, and Peter saw the Reverse-Snap as a way to set his life right. He participated in the Time Heist in New York, and helped Bruce get to the Sanctorum to talk to the Ancient One, but then left him, saying he needed to go somewhere.

The battle raged in the distance, but so far this part of the City was safe. Peter knew if the Chitauri had been able to beat back his friends, though, they'd have razed the entire city to the ground. _Good thing we won_ he thought.

He also knew where he'd been all day; a part of him hated himself for it, but he knew he wouldn't cross paths with himself here, at least.

He took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Coming!" He heard movement from the other side of the door, which slowly swung open to reveal a small and frail old woman. "Peter? What are you doing here?"

"The City…everything's gone crazy. I…uh, just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay."

"I'm glad to see you Peter, but...you shouldn't have come here. Not for me."

"Oh no, Aunt May, I was extra careful. I made sure to-"

"No, Peter. You shouldn't be here. You should be out there."

"Out there?"

"I appreciate all the care you've shown me Peter, but Spider-Man's job is to protect the entire City. Not just old gals like me."

Peter was dumbfounded. "You knew? How-?"

"Peter Parker, I raised you for fifteen years", she said, running a hand across his cheek. "How could I not recognize you, out there saving the day in your pajamas?"

She paused. "But you're not my Peter, are you? I saw you with that Iron Man on TV, downtown. And you're older than my Peter…What's the matter?"

Peter couldn't contain himself anymore. Sobbing, he pulled her close. Without hesitation Aunt May hugged him. "Oh, I've missed you."

"I miss you too Peter. But I'm here now. I know you must have come here for a reason. So, let's talk. What's wrong?"

"I've made a mistake…so many mistakes."

"It's okay dear, you can tell me."

"We had…a disagreement. Iron Man, Captain America…and me. I...thought I had to give up being Spider-Man…to protect Felicia. But I lost her, and then I lost her again…And Miles…this kid., this great kid. He had powers like me, and I was teaching him how to be Spider-Man, better than I ever could be, like Uncle Ben, but I lost him too. I let everyone down. I couldn't stop him, and now-"

"And now you're here because there's a way for you to make things right" May finished. "Somehow, you being here, right now, will let you fix things. Is that it?"

Peter nodded. "I can get a second chance. But I'm worried I'll screw it up again, just like I did the first time. I just want you to be proud of me, Aunt May-"

"Peter, I am proud of you. I always have been. It's terrifying, seeing you out there, but I know you're a good man, Peter Parker. You're Ben Parker's son, and mine, and I could not _ever_ ask for better than you. No matter where you are, you can know that I love you, and that I'm always proud of who you've become."

His resolve renewed, Peter returned to the present, where Thor undid Thanos' snap with one of his own, and then the Thanos from 2014 arrived with his own army, and Peter joined Steve, Tony and Thor in battling him, pelting his face with webs to temporarily blind and annoy him.

"If I pull on your chin which is bigger than my head, what will happen?" Peter quipped before pulling on his chin, slightly staggering Thanos and kicked him right there on the chin, and then flipped behind him. "That's a nice armor, your husband made it for you?"

Eventually, though they were all overpowered, even Steve with Mjolnir, and then the unsnapped Heroes arrived, with Steve announcing. "Avengers…Assemble!"

Peter and Felicia reunited and kissed once more during the fight, with Peter fighting and taking down Corvus Glaive with help from Felicia.

Both survived the final fight, while Tony didn't. And Peter attended his funeral with Felicia, Miles and MJ, and later Natasha's more private one too.

He also accompanied Steve, Bruce, Bucky and Sam for the time travel trip of Steve to return the Stones, from where Steve returned with a resurrected Natasha who was brought back by returning the Soul Stone, and the two informed they were going to retire and get married, though they would still be around.

Inspired by that, Peter and Felicia had finally gotten married too.

"Do you, Peter Parker, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Felicia Hardy, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

And he had with love and passion, with the bride kissing back with equal passion and love, and all had clapped, and surprisingly, MJ's claps had been the loudest.

" _I have faced many bad things in life- loss, disappointment, death, heartbreak, but also great things- love, lessons, responsibility, friendship. And I have taken care to learn from and remember the bad things, while appreciate the great ones. You can beat me down, take everything I care about. But you will never make me forget the lesson that with great power, comes great responsibility. I am Spider-Man."_

**Author's Note:**

> And this is done. Hope all enjoyed. Most of it was taken from the Quora answer but I changed a good deal too and added some stuff myself, and the Peter/Felicia thing was my own, because while I do like the Peter/MJ romance in comics (before 'One More Day'), the Raimi films didn't do the best job with it.
> 
> In the first film, it was fine but in the 2nd and 3rd, it wasn't. The 2nd Spider-Man would be perfect if not for the Peter/MJ melodrama tbh.
> 
> And I'm a huge fan of Peter/Felicia. Imagine Anne Hathaway as Felicia Hardy in this, and ironic, I know, but here's the thing, when they were working on Spider-Man 4 before its cancellation, they were going to have Anne Hathaway as Black Cat, so she was gonna be Black Cat before she became Catwoman.
> 
> For Miles, imagine Caleb McLaughlin, because while I think Shameik Moore was perfect as Miles' voice, I don't think he'd be the perfect live-action version, though I could be wrong too, but I hope Caleb fits.
> 
> I put him in to replace Holland's Peter, and I do like Holland's performance, he is great as both Peter and Spider-Man, but he has been turned into Iron Boy Jr., which sucks.
> 
> Now when I first saw the Spider-Man Trilogy and Iron Man as a kid, I imagined the 2 characters as equals, not Batman and Robin which is what MCU made them.
> 
> Now I don't think Holland's Peter is a sidekick, but he's just one step away from being one.
> 
> Sam Raimi was passionate about Spider-Man as a character, and the art of filmmaking too (outside of Spider-Man Trilogy, he has the first 3 amazing Evil Dead films, and Drag Me To Hell), I mean, look at the care put into making the Trilogy, and the cinematography, plus the fights are realistic and gritty compared to MCU Spidey.
> 
> So while Tobey's version doesn't get everything from comics accurately, he's still more accurate than the other two.
> 
> Some of the Iron Boy Jr. defenders defend him by saying he's quippy, and he goes to high school. Well guess what? Peter graduated high school in the first 30 issues of the comics, he's been a college student and adult for a long time too.
> 
> And Tobey's version quips too-
> 
> "That's a nice outfit, your husband made it for you?"
> 
> "Here's your change!"
> 
> And when he shut JJJ up and said 'mommy and daddy are talking'.
> 
> Now I'm not insulting anyone, if you like Holland's version, you have every right to, its your opinion, but while I did like him a lot in the start, he has been done dirty now, and I really don't like his version now, even if Holland is great at the role.
> 
> Plus, between these two, Andrew Garfield has been forgotten sadly, because I love his version as well, he's gritty too, and his Spidey is awesome, though his Peter needs work, but I think he's also great, and him and Emma Stone's Gwen are the best romance in any Spidey film. With Peter/Mary Jane, I've already laid out my issues, and Peter/MJ in MCU, that was supposed to be a romance? LOL! I like Zendaya, and her performance did make MJ more likable in FFH, but the romance was just forced.
> 
> So for me its Tobey, then Andrew, then Tom. And Tobey's my Spidey. Plus, 'Spider-Man' was my first superhero film ever, and so it will always have a special place in my heart, the whole Trilogy really. Outside of The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Godfather Trilogy and The Dark Knight Trilogy, this is the best Trilogy ever.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
